The Second Assault
by Maldragon
Summary: Millions of years after Zophar's defeat, mankind once again lives on the Blue Star. However, an ancient evil has returned and will soon bring an end to the relative peace on the Blue Star.
1. Prologue

This is just a short author's note to inform you that this story will be updated every two days.

Prologue

It had been millions of years since Zophar's assault and defeat on Lunar, and all knowledge of him had long since been lost. Magic existed only in fantasy books and movies. Humanity now relied heavily on technology and science to get them through life. There were still many good humans, but humanity had begun to fall prey to greed and corruption.

Ghaleon thought about this as he looked down at the city called New York. It amazed him how the humans had changed since his time. He was curious of the new inventions made since he had last left the world of the living and found himself wanting to try them. He sighed and shook his head. He could think about technology later. If they reached the girl and told her who she was before he could, all hope of accomplishing his goal would be lost.

Sighing, Ghaleon went into the city and began his search.

Even though she knew she should be sleeping, Phara found herself unable to do so. She sat looking out the window of the hotel, worrying about the girl.

She had been searching for her for several days now and had almost found her. She had managed to figure out her name, Alena, but she hadn't yet found where she lived.

She would find her soon, though... but would she be in time? She had to be found before Ghaleon reached her. Otherwise...

Phara shivered. She didn't want to think about what would happen if she failed.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I

Alena suddenly woke up and sat bolt upright in bed.

For a few moments, she couldn't quite figure out what had awoken her. Then she realized that she must have had the nightmare again.

She sighed and laid back down again. It had been the same every night for the last two weeks now. She would go to sleep and dream peacefully for a while. Then, however, the nightmare would recur.

It was always the same, every time. First she would see a pair of glowing red eyes, a flash of amazingly bright light, and then she would wake up. She wasn't superstitious or anything, but she was willing to bet that when someone has the same dream over and over, it usually means something.

Alena rolled over and pulled the blankets over her head and, hoping that she would not have the nightmare again, she fell asleep.

II

Phara climbed through the open window she had opened in the school's computer lab. Earlier the same morning, she had finally managed to figure out which school Alena went to. She had planned this several days ago upon her first encounter with the device called the computer. She would break into the school's student list, find Alena's name on the list, look at the last name, and find a phone book.

She went over to the computer closest to the window she had come through. She touched the machine with her hand, and it instantly sprang to life. After it had booted up, she made it so that the machine would not require her login information and made it go the student list. She had it find the name Alena, and was temporarily dismayed when it returned two results, but was relieved and amused when she noticed the first result's last name was Althen.

She walked to the window and climbed back out. Fate really did work in strange ways, she thought. Then she went to find a phonebook. She didn't imagine it would be too hard to find one.

III

Ghaleon, still invisible, followed Phara away from the school building. It had been an absolute stroke of luck when he had seen her coming out of a hotel some blocks north of the school. He would never have had a hope of finding Alena before Phara if he hadn't. She was too far ahead fo him. There was still the possibility that he would succeed, after all. He would merely follow Phara to the girl, and try to destroy her before she could talk to Alena.

These plans were foiled, however, when they reached the street corner. Phara suddenly turned around and cast a spell to make him visible.

"Ghaleon." she said.

Ghaleon gave her an appraising look and said, "Can I help you with something, Phara?"

"You can help me by leaving, Ghaleon. You don't really think you can win, do you?"

"If I didn't think I would succeed, I wouldn't be here now, would I?"

"I wont let you reach Alena, Ghaleon. I'm afraid the time has come to destroy you."

Ghaleon laughed. "Go ahead then, give it your best shot."

IV

Several people on the street suddenly stopped to look at the tall, pointy-eared man who had just appeared out of thin air. Then they noticed the looks on their faces and the small fireball in the man's hand and began to quickly walk away.

Most people, however, did not notice this, as they were too busy doing other things to pay attention. They were fully unaware that there lives were about to end.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I

Alena awoke the next morning feeling tired and unrested. The nightmare had kept her from sleeping well, as it had for several days now.

After laying on the bed and staring at the ceiling for a few minutes, she got up, went over to her closet, and began to get dressed. Then, after checking her appearance, she went into the kitchen for some breakfast.

She was the only person in the house, as her mother had already gone to work..Her mother worked as a receptionist in a law firm several miles away, and usually did not come home until around seven. Her father had died in a strange accident several years earlier.

After eating breakfast she went over to the sofa and picked up the book she had checked out of the library the other day. She sat down, opened the book to the page where she had left off, pushed a lock of her blue hair out of her eyes, and began thinking about her hair.

She was the only person she knew about that had naturally blue hair. Most people refused to believe this however, preferring to think that she had just dyed it blue. She had tried to use hair dye before, but it hadn't worked. For some reason, her hair resisted any attempt to change it's color.

She stopped thinking about her hair and began to read.

She had been reading for several hours when she heard a strange noise outside. She was going over to the window to see what was happening when the ground suddenly lurched and there was a bang louder than anything she had ever heard before.

When she managed to regain her feet she began to head toward the window. She thought something had exploded, and what she saw when she reached the window seemed to confirm her idea.

Several blocks away, she could see thick black smoke billowing into the clouds. The wail of the police sirens as they rushed to the scene was deafening. She thought every cop in New York must be on their way.

She stepped away from the window, wondering exactly what had happened. There would probably be something on the news about it later. She would have to make sure she watched it tonight.

She dwelt on the accident a moment longer, then went back over to the sofa and continued to read.

II

Phara looked at the smoking remains of the street. Ghaleon had thrown everything he had at her, but she had managed to deflect most of it. She was still hurt, however, and needed to get away from here before the police arrived and brought her in for questioning.

She went into the remains of an old alley and teleported back to her apartment. She would have to resume her search for Alena tomorrow. She needed to heal herself and get some rest. She didn't have long though, and would need to resume her search in the morning, whether she was healed or not. Ghaleon couldn't be allowed to reach her first, and she had no idea how much he knew about Alena.

She lay down on the bed and, with her thoughts dwelling on Ghaleon and Alena, she fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I

The rest of the previous day had been rather uneventful after the explosion several streets away. When Alena watched the news later, there was still little to no information as to what had caused the explosion.

When Alena awoke this morning she was just as unrested as she had been the previous day. She did much the same thing as yesterday, she ate breakfast and began to read. She thought a little about the explosion and made a mental note to watch the news later.

Basically, she was totally unaware that her life was soon going to change forever.

II

Phara crossed the street and began going in the direction of the apartment building where Alena lived.

She knew with little doubt that Ghaleon was following her, but there wasn't really much she could do about it. She would deal with Ghaleon when it was necessary. At the moment, it was only important for her to get there before Ghaleon.

She went into the building, got into the elevator, pressed the button that would take her to the nineteenth floor.

III

Ghaleon watched as Phara entered the building where he presumed the girl lived.

He didn't really know what to do at this point. He had hoped to find the girl long before Phara did, but as that clearly hadn't happened he didn't have much of a plan.

He would wait here until the girl and Phara left the building and would then he would attempt to convince the girl that Phara was lying to her. He supposed it was better than nothing, though not much.

Sighing, Ghaleon stood next to the hotel doors and began to wait.

IV

Phara stood at Alena's apartment door for a few minutes before ringing the bell. She collected her thoughts and made her decision about what to tell her. When she finally had some idea about what she would do, she rung the doorbell.

V

Alena had been reading for about half an hour when the doorbell rang.

She hesitated a moment before getting up. All of her friends lived on the other side of town and she never really saw them during the summer. In fact, when she thought about it, the person at the door would undoubtedly be someone she didn't know.

Still, she went over and looked through the peephole. What she saw confirmed her suspicion. She definitely didn't know the woman on the other side of the door. After a moment's thought, she decided to just pretend she wasn't home.

She had sat back down on the sofa and was about to continue reading when the door suddenly unlocked itself and opened.

The woman she had seen through the peephole walked in and looked around for a moment before seeing Alena on the sofa.

Alena suddenly found herself angry. "Who are you?", she asked, "What are you doing in my apartment?"

The woman studied her for a moment and then said "My name is Phara. I believe I have been looking for you. You're Alena, right?"

"Why have you been looking for me?" Alena asked.

"I have something that I need to tell you.", Phara said, "Something it is vitally important for you to know. You aren't busy, are you? This may take awhile."

Alena thought for a moment, and decided to hear what the woman had to say. She hadn't tried to hurt her or steal anything yet, and it would be hours before her mother came home, and she didn't have anything else to do, so she didn't really have much to lose.

"It will be several hours before my mom comes home." Alena said. "Tell me what it is you have to say."

Phara paused a moment, then sat down and began the story of Alena's ancestors.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Alena was now very sorry that she let Phara enter the apartment. It had taken less than a minute for Alena to realize that this woman was completely insane.

When Alena had agreed to listen to Phara, she had immediately began telling her a story about a goddess named Althena and a man named Ghaleon. After telling her this story which involved a dragon master named Alex, she had begun another story which involved a woman named Lucia and a God of Darkness called Zophar.

However, what made Alena realize that this woman was insane wasn't the stories themselves, but that she clearly believed they were real.

And so, Alena and Phara now sat on the sofa, staring at each other in the awkward silence that had come after Phara had told her stories.

Then, quite unexpectedly, Phara said "I imagine you probably do not believe a word that I have just said, and that you probably believe me to be insane. However, I assure that the tale I told you is true, though not of as much importance as what I am about to tell you." Phara took a deep breath. "Alena, I hate to bring this terrible burden to you, but I have no choice. Ghaleon has come back to life and is attempting to... well, I don't know what he's doing yet, but I know he is gathering the forces of darkness once more. And I fear, Alena, that you may be the only one who can stop him."

Alena just stared at Phara for a moment, then, hoping she sounded sincerely worried, said "But why am I the only person who can stop him?"

Phara looked at Alena for a moment, then said "The reason you are the only one who can stop him, Alena, is because you are the descendant of Althena."

Alena looked at Phara for a moment, then burst out laughing. "You expect me to believe that I am the descendant of Althena?"

Phara looked at Alena as though _she_ were the crazy one, and then said "Yes, I do expect you to believe that."

Alena continued laughing for a moment longer, than looked up and said, smirking "Well, if I am a goddess, why don't I have any powers?"

Phara smiled softly and said "For one thing, you are **not **a goddess. That was lost over a million years ago, when Althena fell in love with the Dragon Master Alex and gave up her immortality. However, you **do **have powers. You just haven't learned to use them yet. They don't train themselves." And then, before Alena could respond, Phara said "I imagine you will want proof? Very well then, how about your hair? How many people do you know who are born with naturally blue hair? Not to mention the fact that it can't be dyed. Plus, aren't you curious about the nightmares you are undoubtably having?

Alena looked at Phara for a moment, then asked, "How do you know about the nightmares?"

Phara smiled grimly. "You are the descendant of Althena, and while you are not a goddess as she was, you are still a protector of the human race. The nightmares are visions of what is to come. But we can discuss this later. We need to leave immediately. I fear I have already spent too much time here."

"Wait a minute." said Alena quickly, "What do you mean by 'we'?"

"Don't you understand?" said Phara, looking at her, "You are the only true threat to Ghaleon. And worse, he knows you exist. He is already hunting you down. You know the explosion that happened not far from here? Ghaleon did that in an attempt to destroy me before I could warn you. It's only a matter of time before he finds you. After all, I managed to do it, didn't I." Phara paused a minute to breath, then said "And if you're worried I'm going to hurt you, remember that we have now been speaking for almost an hour, and that I could have harmed you at any point during that time if I had so desired. And if you come with me, I can help you with those nightmares."

Phara began moving toward the door as Alena thought for a moment. Finally, she decided to follow Phara, if just to learn more about her nightmares.

She and Phara left the apartment, went downstairs, and exited the building.

The doors had no sooner closed behind them when a voice said "So this is the descendant of Althena."

Alena turned to face the voice, and upon seeing the speaker, froze.

Standing there next to the apartment building doors was a man who could only be Ghaleon.


End file.
